Two Worlds Collide
by sugar-fanatic08
Summary: AU: Charmed/Smallville. Selena Kent's family moved to San Francisco hoping to live a normal life but that ends when she finds out her new friend, Demi Halliwell, isn't so normal herself.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's another story but I will be able to work on all of them. Anyways but if you guys like this, I'll continue it. It has been playing through my mind for a while, decided to write in down. Tell me what you guys think. **

Two teenagers were getting ready for their first day at a new high school. They just recently moved from Metropolis after living there for almost their whole lives but their father had gotten much better job that he couldn't ever pass up. These two siblings were open to their new environment. Moving wasn't very hard considering three-quarter of the family had superhuman strength.

A man, the siblings' father, was standing on the front porch as his children were about to go off to school. He was over six feet tall, he wore black-framed glasses, and he was wearing a suit. "You two, be careful, okay?" He said to them.

"We will, Dad." Selena said, the oldest sibling. Her younger brother Jason was right behind her. Their father walked back inside the house. Selena and Jason walked towards a faded red '87 Chevy pick-up that was parked on the curb. Selena was about to open the driver's door until she heard a voice coming from next door.

"Mom, how am I going to get to school?" She heard a girl asked her mother.

"You know, how you usually get around." The mother answered. Selena wondered what the girl's mother was referring too.

"Mom, I want to get to school like a normal person for once."

"Then Honey, I don't know any other way you could get to school."

The young girl just sighed and began to walk away from her house. This girl was about to pass Selena and she wasn't going to let someone walk the way to school. "Hey, you need a ride?" Selena asked the girl that a few feet past them.

The girl turned around to face the siblings, "Only if you don't mind." She replied.

Selena opened her door, "Then hop right in. The truck can fit the three of us." The girl walked back towards them and got into the truck. Then Selena got into the truck after her. "I'm Selena Kent and that's my brother, Jason." She introduced herself and her half-brother. Yeah, Jason was her half-brother. It wasn't hard for her to figure that Lois, her step-mother, wasn't actually her mother but she absolutely had no problem with it. Lois was the closest thing that she had for a mother figure considering Selena didn't know who her real mother is.

"I'm Demi Halliwell." Demi replied. "Since I've never seen you guys before, I'm guessing you're new."

"Yep." Selena said as she put the truck into drive. "What's Baker High like?"

Demi adjusted herself between the siblings until she was comfortable. "As any other high school, chaotic."

"Great, just what we need. They're aren't hard on new kids, are they?" Jason asked. He wanted to fit in just like any other teenager.

"No, I don't think so. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She reassured Jason. "By the looks of you, you'll probably fit in with the jocks." Jason smiled and looked out of the window, he couldn't wait to get to school now.

"I'll probably fit in with nerds." Selena said.

Demi turned to look at girl driving and took in her appearance. The black-framed glasses and the beanie that we wearing on top of her head. "You look like you could be a journalist."

"Really? Maybe journalism is genetic trait." Selena as she pulled into the school parking lot. Demi looked at her with a confused look. "Dad's a journalist along with Lois. They basically own Daily Planet here in San Francisco."

"Who's Lois?" If it was her mother, Demi was wondering why she was on first name basis with the mother.

"Step-mother but the closest thing to a mom I got." Selena put the car into park after she found a space. Her brother got out of the truck without saying a word to the two girls remaining inside the vehicle. "Lois is Jason's mom."

"Who's your mom?" Demi asked curiously.

"I'm beginning to think that you should be a journalist, with all the questions and all." Selena joked. "Anyways, I don't know who my mother is."

Demi looked softly at the other girl, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Selena gently smiled. "Lois is a pretty awesome mom if I do say so myself." She pulled the key out of the ignition and turned to the younger girl. "My dad told me that she gave me to him because she wasn't able to raise me in the environment that she lived in." She chuckled to herself. "It's weird, I only knew you for about twenty minutes and you already know a lot about me. Tell me about yourself."

They both got out the truck and walked towards the school building. "Well, I'm the youngest of my siblings. I've got two older brothers, Wyatt and Chris. My mom owns a club in which she left for Wyatt to run while she is managing a restaurant. My dad is kinda like a volunteer teacher, he likes helping people." Her eyes looked around thinking of anything else. "I think that's about it."

Selena lightly laughed which Demi joined in too. "Can you show me the way to the office? I need to get my schedule."

"Yeah, follow me." Demi made her way through the crowds of students with the older girl close behind her. When they stopped in front of the office, Demi knocked on the door and a heavy set man answered the door. "Hey, Mr. Laritate, I've got a new student here."

The man looked over to Selena. "You must be Selena Kent." The new girl nodded her head. "Your brother was here not that long ago." He went back into his office leaving the door open. He came back out with a paper in his hands. "Here you go Ms. Kent, Demi here will help you find your way around until you are use to the school."

"Thank you." Selena said to the principal. The man walked back into his office and closed the door. Selena asked, "Care to show me to my first class?"

"Yeah, lemme see your schedule." Selena didn't hesitate to give the girl the paper. Demi's eyes scanned the paper. "Lucky you, we got every class together." She smiled to the girl, who smiled back. "Let's go." The two girls made their way to their class of the day, Chemistry. They walked into the lab. Demi walked in front of the teacher's desk. "Ms. Lang, we got a new student here with us."

The teacher, who had long, slight curled hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Really now? Finally, a fresh face in the class." Demi handed Ms. Lang the girl's schedule. She looked at the paper. "It's nice to have you in class," Then she paused for a moment, looked up at the girl and to the paper, and spoke slowly in an odd tone, "Selena Kent."

"It's good to be here." Selena said with a confused tone.

Demi led them to a lab table. "I don't have lab partners but you could be mine, if you want. But honestly, I don't think you have a choice since I'm the only one available."

"Since you put it that way," Selena replied. "I would like to be your lab partner." She sat down in a chair next to the younger girl.

Throughout the whole period, Selena had caught the younger girl staring at her with her peripheral vision. Every time she did catch the girl, she would hear Demi's heartbeat thumping in her chest. Selena wondered why the girl kept staring at her. It didn't really bother her but if it did happen again, she would ask the girl.

Although it was only the first class of the day, it was going good so far, maybe Selena could actually live a normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few classes later, the two girls were sitting in the cafeteria eating their lunches. "So, where did you move from?" Demi asked after she swallowed a bite of her food.

"Metropolis, Kansas." Selena answered. The girls were sitting across from each other at table made for six people.

"Why out here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, my dad and Lois, got this huge promotion. So now they are now running the Daily Planet here." Selena pushed her tray aside because she was done with her food. She was about to speak up again but another girl came up to the table and sat down.

"Hey, Demi." A girl with light brown hair said.

"Hey Miley, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just getting bored from sport talk." Miley turned to faced Selena. "Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry." Demi said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "This is Selena Kent. Selena, this is Miley."

"No way!" Miley shouted, causing the whole cafeteria looking at her. "You're a Kent?" She asked excitedly. Selena just nodded, the girl in front of her just freaked her out. "I'm a big fan of your father, Clark Kent, right?" Again, the super enhanced girl nodded her head again. "He's the reason why I wanted to pursue a career in journalism."

"Miles, I think you scaring her." Demi said. She waved a hand in front of Selena's face which cause the girl to break from the trance and it did. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Selena answered. "She just scared me. I've never had anybody go all fan girl on me because of my father."

"Sorry, it's just that I'm actually meeting a Kent." Miley said. "I just got a bit excited."

"That was a bit?" Selena asked in disbelief. "I don't think I was any more scared in life than right now." She looked at Demi. "Does she usually act like this?"

Demi looked at her friend beside her then back at Selena. "Yeah, pretty much. It's a Miley thing."

"So anyways," Miley began to say. "Did you ever consider joining the school newspaper? Because it would be really cool if you did."

"Is everyone is as scary as you?" Selena asked. Miley shook her head. "Then yeah, I'll join."

"Great!" Miley shouted, again gaining the attention of the cafeteria. Then she instantly calmed down. "Cool, you could be like the co-chief editor."

"What's that?" Demi asked confusingly, she was not familiar with the titles in journalism. She was more of the kitchen type of person.

"It's like being vice president of a club." Miley answered. She looked back at a group of guys before looking back at the girls. "Just meet me after school. I already have something for you to do. I have to go, I'm sure my boyfriend is missing me" She got up from her seat and walked back to the table that she was looking at.

"She scares me." Selena stated.

"She wouldn't be Miley if she wasn't like that." Demi replied. "Am I going to catch a ride with you after school?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to walk all the way back home."

**~…~**

Selena walked through the halls after her last class to look for the newspaper group. Jason was going to football practice or tryouts, Selena didn't know. She just knew that she was staying after school. Then she came across a room where she saw some students bustling, it was then she knew she found the right room.

She walked inside the madness called a computer lab. She was searching for Miley. "You made it." Then her search was over when she heard that voice. She turns to face the girl. "I guess I didn't scare you off, that's a good sign."

"Well, this is my first day. I let you know how I feel by the end of the week." She was being serious. She barely made it through Miley's outburst in the cafeteria. "So, what is it you want me to do?"

"Okay, your first task isn't really journalistic." Miley stated. "It's more being a concerned friend."

"Um, okay. Then what is it?"

"Demi and I haven't been hanging out like we use to. She keeps saying that it has to do with her family. She's been using that excuse for weeks already. I don't know if I should be worried or not."

"And you want me to find out?"

"Yeah, is your stealth pretty good?" Selena nodded. "Good, because mine sucks. I wouldn't be able to do it myself because I have to watch over this." She gestured towards the group. "So, if you do this, it will be greatly appreciated."

Selena looked around the room and thought for a moment. Then she came to conclusion that she didn't want to be in a crowded full of people right now. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Great, just came back here whenever you find out." Selena nodded as she walked back out of the room.

Selena went in search of the Home Ec. Classroom because the time between lunch and last class, Demi had told the girl that is where she usually is before she leaves school. She was about to turn the corner in the hallway before she heard a voice, the one she was looking for. "Mom, I can't just leave school again. Selena is giving me ride when she's done with the newspaper group thing." She assumed that the younger girl was talking on the phone but she heard the other voice clear as day.

"Sweetie, you need to learn this stuff. Consider yourself lucky that you actually started this early in life. I didn't get to have that advantage. So please, come home for a little bit then go back. You can still get a ride from that Selena girl." Selena heard the mother say over the phone.

"I'm getting tired of this, Mom. I hate having to lie to Miley, she getting suspicious. I'm surprise that she isn't following me right now." Selena shook her head with a smile on her face. _She has no idea. _Selena thought to herself.

"Just be home." The mother said before she hung up the phone. She heard footsteps walking in the opposite direction of her. She peeked around the corner to see Demi walking down the hall. The younger girl then turned to her right to enter a room.

Selena took this time to quickly walk up the room, discovering that it was the restroom. She quietly opened the door and hid behind a wall in the restroom. Demi's back was facing her. _What is she doing in here for? _

Selena's eyes widen when she saw the younger girl being enveloped in white lights and then disappeared all together. She walked up to where Demi was previously standing, looked around for any signs of her, and quickly walked out of the restroom. That was not what she was expecting when she had to follow the younger girl.

She continued walking down the hall until she came across her chemistry room. Ms. Lang was sitting at her desk, grading loads of papers. Being the good person that she is, Selena wanted to see if the teacher wouldn't mind any help. Miley wasn't expecting her anytime soon.

She walked in the room, lightly knocking on the door. Ms. Lang looked up from the paper that she was currently grading. "May I help you?" The teacher asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing when I saw all those papers on your desk." Selena pointed at the papers. "I have time to spare."

Ms. Lang looked at the papers and then back at the girl. "I guess I could use the help. Just pull up a desk." Selena did as she was instructed. The teacher handed her a stack of paper and the answer key. "I'm only letting you do this once because you have not turned in anything yet."

"I understand." Selena began to go through each paper fairly easily.

"So, why are you here after school Ms. Kent?" The teacher asked.

"Well, I'm one of the journalists here now and my brother is in football."

"I thought that the newspaper people meet up after school."

"They do, I just got done early being the new person and all." She went on to the next paper to grade. "I just like to get things done and not to waste time."

_Just like her father. _Ms. Lang thought but it didn't go unheard in someone else's head. Selena knew that she had telepathic abilities but have yet to learn how to control it.

Selena's head shot up from the paper that she was looking at. "You know my father?" Then she realized that could have been why Ms. Lang said her name oddly. "How?" She wasn't mad or anything, she just wanted to know.

Ms. Lang could've sworn she said that in her head, she know she did but did this girl heard her. Kryptonians didn't possess that kind of ability but yet this girl in front of her had it. "Um, we went to high school together back in Smallville."

Selena just looked at her, "I have a feeling there's more than just that." She wasn't the one to settle for simple answers, she wanted the person to elaborate. Ms. Lang just looked at the girl. _What am I suppose to tell her? That I'm her mother? Like she would ever believe me. _Selena's eyes widen once again. Without another word she got up from the desk and left the classroom

Ms. Lang put her hand on her face realizing that Selena had read her mind again.

Selena was walking so fast in the hallway that she didn't notice that there was a person in front of her. She collided with the person but she didn't fall like the other person did. She looked up and saw who she bumped into. Demi was sitting on the floor and then got up from the floor. She was rubbing her backside because she had landed pretty hard on it. "What are you in a hurry from?"  
>Demi asked.<p>

Selena looked back at the direction that she came from and looked back the younger girl. "Just wanting to get out school faster, that's all."

"Okay." Demi said, not quite believing her new friend but she didn't want to push it. "Come on let's go see if your brother's ready." Then they began to walk out of the school building and walked towards the football field. "It doesn't look like they'll be done anytime soon."

"Let me go ask Jason." She walked up to her younger brother, who was sitting on the bench catching a quick break before heading back on the field. "Hey, when is practice over?"

Jason looked up to her, "Not for a while, you guys can head home."

"Are you sure? It is a long walk." Selena had to ask in front of Demi. If the younger girl wasn't there, she wouldn't felt the need to ask that question. Her younger brother, answering her question. "Okay, then, be careful."

"Always am." He replied.

The two girls began to make their way to the faded red truck. They got in it and without saying a word they took off from the school parking lot. Selena had a lot to take in. Discovering that her new friend isn't as normal as she seemed and that her chemistry is her mother. She spoke too soon when she thought that her stay here was going to be normal, it was far from it.


	3. Chapter 3

Selena was driving her way home. She didn't even bother checking in with Miley, it didn't matter at the moment. Demi felt the tension building up in the truck but didn't want to ask anything, not yet anyway.

Selena parked on the curb in front of her house and just sat there in her seat after she turned off the truck. She was just breathing in and out. She felt overwhelmed and so many emotions that she couldn't sort out. "I don't know how to deal with this." She said more to herself than the other girl sitting next to her. She rested her head against the steering wheel. "This was worst first day ever."

"Why do you say that?" Demi asked, she was very concerned for the older girl.

"Y-You know how I told you that I didn't know who my mother was." Selena asked and the other girl nodded. "Well, I met her today."

"What? When?" Then Demi recalled how the older girl was such in rush when they were leaving school. "Is that why you were in such a rush to get out of school?"

Selena lifted her head then nodded and let out a breath, "Its Ms. Lang." Before Demi could respond, a cell phone went off. The older girl quickly reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. She took a quick glance at who it was and answered. "Hey what's up?"

_"Hey Lena, I got some information that I wanted to share with you. Are you alone?" The caller asked._

Selena looked up at the girl next sitting beside her. "Nope, I'm sitting in my truck with my friend. Just got home from school."

_"Well, I would tell you to get yourself alone but I need to tell you this. It's urgent."_

"Joe, what is it?" She asked calmly.

_"My father is reopening Project Prometheus, never heard of it until now. My father wanted me to join him. I knew it was something dangerous, so I had to play along. I got to look at the files that I copied and should be in your inbox, so don't forget to check your email."_

"What is Prometheus?"

_"I'll give you a brief explanation. It has to deal with a suit of nano-bots in the body, there are suppose to replicate your abilities. It has been used once. I don't remember the name of the test subject but it should be in the email. If I find out some more information, I'll let you know." Then there was click signaling that he had hung up._

Selena pulled the phone away from her ear and put in back into her pocket. "Who was that?" Demi asked the girl.

"Joe, he is one of my best friends from Metropolis. He needed help on a paper. He's doing it on Prometheus. He emailed me his paper because he wanted me to proofread it." Selena answered. She got out of the truck and locked the door before closing it. Demi followed in suit. "Don't forget to lock it."

Demi did as she was instructed to do. "So how you do you feel about Ms. Lang being your mom?"

The older looked at the girl. "I honestly don't know how I should feel right now." She answered. "The one thing that is bothering me is the reason why she gave me up. She looks perfectly fine to me."

"Maybe something happened in her past that she didn't want you to be a part of."

"I hope that is the reason." Selena began to walk to her house. "Until I know the answer, I don't know how I should feel." Then she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the girl. "Do want to come and do some homework?" She would look at her email later. Right now she needs to clear her mind.

"Yeah, sure." Demi answered. She followed the girl inside the house.

_Earlier That Day in Metropolis..._

_Lex Luthor was taking his son, Joseph, to a lab that was currently in the process of setting up a project. His son was of age and should be learning what goes on in the office._

_Joseph was looking around the lab that was being held in a warehouse. Sparks were flying off the metal as it was being put together. He looked at the computers, trying to figure out what they were saying. That was his interest, computers. "Father, what is this going to be?" He was referring to the machines being built in the building._

_Lex walked up to his son and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is Project Prometheus." He removed his hand from Joseph's shoulder and walked further into the lab. "I have waited for this for almost two decades. Now, you get to see work for the second time."_

_"What happened the first time?" The curious son asked._

_"It was successful but we lost the test subject and it destroyed the lab in the process." Lex walked back his son and picked up the brief case that some folders in it. "Feel free to browse, I want you to know everything that is going to happen here, what's going to happen to me or us." Then he walked back into the construction area._

_Without a second thought, Joseph went through the case and pulled out some files. He placed them on the desk and pulled up a chair. He thought today was a good day to try out his glasses. He usually wear contacts majority of the time because he was modifying his glasses to be a camera also, to record videos or take pictures. He looked through the first file showing the picture of the test subject, the name, and the rest of the information. He took pictures of each page in that file. He closed that file, went to the next one, and repeated the same process._

_Joseph didn't share the evil trait that his father seemed to possess. He was going to take these pictures and emailed them to his best friend that he trusted the most. He knew her every secret but wouldn't tell no matter what the price was._

_All he needed to do was to wait until he was home, near his computer so he could send these without any suspicion from his father if he were to do it right there._

Present Time in San Francisco…..

The two girls were sitting in the living room of Selena's house. It had been quiet for the most part, which was good because Selena didn't know what to talk about. Well, she did but she didn't want to bring it up over homework. She also didn't want the girl to know that she was snooping around. She decided to let it go until one day it happened accidently in front of her again but with Demi noticing.

Demi hated the silence, so she decided to speak up. "So were you seeing somebody back in Kansas?"

Selena looked up from her homework and shook her head. "Nope, but that's because I haven't found a girl that could understand me."

"A girl, you're…"

"Gay? Yes, I am. My family is pretty supportive of it. What about you?" She asked.

Even though Demi was pretty open about her sexuality, but she still always found it hard to tell people. "I'm bi." She knew Selena wasn't going to be disgusted by her but she still feared for the person's reactions.

Selena smiled and she visibly sees that Demi had relaxed. "I guess we have something in common other than having all these classes together." She closed her textbook and grabbed another one. "Anyone that interests you?"

Demi grew a little bit nervous at the question. She couldn't just tell the girl that she had developed a crush for the older girl within that day. Unknowing to Demi, the older girl was hearing everything that was going through her head. "No, not yet."

"Liar." Selena said with a knowing smile but she didn't want to push it any longer. She got up from her seat. "Do want to go for a walk?" The younger girl nodded and also got up from her seat. "You can lead because I have no idea where I'll be going." They walked outside and Demi turned to her right and began their walk. Selena couldn't hold in what she did today, it was like she had to tell the younger girl that she was following her in school. "Demi, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?" Demi looked at the girl, waiting for what she was about to say.

"Please don't be mad at me for doing this but Miley had asked me to do it." Selena may be a tough person but her weakness was always what people had thought of her.

"Um, okay." She honestly had no idea where this was going.

"I followed you into the restroom after you talked to your mom on the phone."

Demi stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widen and her heart began to beat even faster in fear. She had exposed magic in front of somebody she barely knew. "What did you see?"

"I guessing something that I shouldn't have seen in the first place."

"Please, you have to keep this to yourself. I'll do anything." Demi begged.

"It's fine. I totally understand, I have my own secret to share." Selena began, the younger girl looked at her waiting to finish speaking. "I'm a telepath." She wasn't going to completely give away who she was, it could possibly ruin everything.

"Really?" The older girl nodded. "Do you like invade people's mind?"

"I don't know how to control it yet. It goes on and off by itself, that's how I found out that Ms. Lang is my mom." They began to walk again. "On that note, I have another confession and please don't be embarrassed by this."

"What?" Demi was a little worried on what the girl was going to say next.

"I kinda read your mind back at the house before we left. So, I wasn't really joking when I called you a liar." Demi just closed her eyes and felt herself blush. "But don't be embarrassed. To be honest, I think you cute." Then it was Selena's turn to blush after making her third confession. "We can be friends, if something happens, it happens. Is that cool?"

Demi looked at the girl next to her and nodded her head. "Yeah, that'll be fine." Inside her head she was basically jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Then she heard Selena laugh softly. She realized her excited-ness wasn't exactly hidden from the girl. "You really need to learn how to control that."

"I know, but why would I? It's fun, to be honest." They reached a park and they decided to sit down on bench in the open area. "But I think I'm getting the hang of it. It's just a matter of how motivated I am, if I'm lazy, I'm not even gonna try for that day. Like today, for example."

"I wish I had lazy days. My mom is constantly on me for learning on how to control my abilities. It's different for me though, I have to learn because if I can't, I'll be risking exposure. I can't do that. It's easy for you because nobody can know if you're using your ability or not, it's all just happening in your head."

Selena could totally relate to the girl right next to her. "Okay, so maybe I haven't really been truthful with you." She began. She didn't want the girl to think that she had it easy. If Demi was able trust her with a secret, maybe she should trust the girl with hers. She scooted closer to Demi and whispered, "I have superhuman abilities."

"You don't have to make stuff up, Selena."

"But I'm not." Selena said seriously. "I don't want to prove it, at least not here, out in the open." She looked around the park to see if she could use something that could help her. Then she looked at the armrest of the bench. She gently touched. "You think this metal is hard to bend by bare hand?"

"Uh, yeah. It's pretty thick." Demi said as if it was obvious.

Selena grabbed the end of the armrest and pulled back. She bended like it was no problem and turned to the girl next to her. "Do you believe me now?" The younger girl just stared in disbelief. Selena had bended the metal back into its original position.

"B-But how?" Demi managed to get out.

"I got it from my dad's side. Jason also has the same abilities but I'm the only one that is a telepath. It's a mystery on how I am able to do that." The younger girl remained silent. "Am I scaring you?" Demi looked from the armrest to make eye contact with the girl. Selena was hearing her thoughts. She felt at ease that the girl wasn't scared of her, but that Demi was just speechless. "What else can you do? I'm pretty sure that whole light thingy isn't the only thing you can do."

"It's called orbing, that's what the whole light thingy is called." Demi stated. "There are a few other things I can do but if I show you, it would have to be in the privacy of your home or mine. Being a witch means being discreet."

"Whoa, a witch?" Selena asked. "I didn't think that they existed."

"Yeah, they do, aren't you one?"

Selena shook her head, "No, my dad is from a different planet."

"You're an alien?" Demi asked with wide eyes.

"Only half." Selena got up from the bench. "Does that bother you?" Demi didn't say anything to the girl. Selena took that as a yes. "I'm guessing that telling you everything was a complete waste. I didn't want you to think that you're the only freak here. Judging from your silence, it seems to me that you think that I'm the freak."

Selena was about to walk away but she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. "I'm sorry." Demi began. "It's just taking a bit to process. It's not every day that you meet someone who is an alien."

"Half alien." Selena corrected. She sat back down on the bench. "I don't know why I overreacted. Joe reacted just the same." She looked down and realized that Demi didn't let go of her wrist yet. She let herself smile. This new touch would be something she would crave. She became slightly disappointed when the younger removed her hand but she still felt it as though it hadn't left. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

Demi laced her hands over her lap, still remembering what it felt like to have skin to skin contact with the older girl. She, too, was disappointed when she removed her hand from Selena's wrist. "It's okay. I probably would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed." She looked down at her hands then back at the older girl. Her eyes came into contact with gentle brown eyes. This feeling was all too new to her and she was willing to give it a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said that I wasn't going to update this until I was done with **_**A Second Chance at Life, **_**but I had to get this up.**

**I watched the first **_**Superman **_**movie with Christopher Reeve, found out that Superman did have telepathic powers, but he only used it once in the movie. So I figured I should give Clark the same powers in this story. So here's the next chapter, lemme know what you guys think.**

The two girls were on their way back to Selena's house. They sat at the park for another hour just talking anything other than their superhuman or supernatural abilities. Time just seemed to be just passing by. Demi finally caught a glimpse of her watch and realized that it was getting a little late. "Want to start heading back? My mom must be wandering where I am."

Selena nodded her head, "Yeah, I should probably start looking at Joe's paper." The two girls got up from the bench and left the park. She crossed her arms across her chest as she walked beside the younger girl.

"So, who's Prometheus?" Demi asked just to make conversation with the other girl.

"His name means forethought. He tricked Zeus and stole fire from the god to give back to the humans." She briefly explained. "To understand more, you should probably look into Greek mythology."

"Maybe I should." Demi just looked at the girl. "So what brought your dad to earth?"

"He didn't exactly have a choice." Selena began to explain. "He was sent here as a baby, his planet was destroyed. He was adopted by a married couple in Smallville. That's pretty much it for right now." They finally reached the older girl's house. "Let's go get your stuff."

They walked inside the house. "Do you need help with that paper?"

"Oh no, that's okay. Joe is usually self-conscious about his papers until he knows for sure that it's good." They made their way into the living room where they had their belongings. "I know it's weird but that's how he is."

Demi was putting everything back in her bag. "He doesn't have to know." She said still trying to persuade the girl because she wanted to spend just a bit more time with her.

"I know, but I would." When Selena said that, she saw a hint of disappointment in the younger girl's eyes. "It won't take me long, do you want to hang out afterwards?" Demi nodded her head with a smile on her face. The older girl was leading her to the front door but before they reached it, Selena's father had walked through the door. "Dad, what are you doing home so early?"

"I just have this massive headache. I couldn't focus anymore." Her father replied. He looked up and saw someone he didn't recognize. "Who this?"

"Oh, this is my new friend, Demi. She lives next door."

Her father sat down on a stool. His hands were on the side of his head. His face had shown obvious signs of pain. Selena took a good look at her father. _That's how I was when I first got my telepathic powers. _She thought to herself. "Selena, that's something you shouldn't say in front of somebody that you barely know."

Selena looked at Demi then back at her father. "Dad, I didn't say anything." She walked up to her father and took his hands off his head. "Just take a deep breath and focus on me." Her father did as was instructed. _Now do you hear me and only me? _Her father nodded. "Good, as long as you focus, you'll be fine. Is that headache gone?"

"Yeah. Is this what you go through every day?"

Selena nodded. "Well, only on the days I want to focus. I do have my lazy days but that's because I can handle it. You, Dad, are going to need to focus more each day until you can get the hang of it, okay?"

"Okay, but what about her?" He pointed at Demi. "She heard everything."

"It's okay, Dad. She's different, just like us, except she's fully human." She explained to her father. "So she's not going to tell anybody."

"Hey, I'm going to head out or could I just…" Demi gestured around herself.

The older girl automatically understood what the girl meant and nodded her head. Demi orbed out of the room, leaving the father and daughter in the house. "She can do a lot more than that." Then Selena remembered the email that she got from Joe. "Hey Dad, I'll be in my room. Call me if you need me." She walked up the stairs and to her room.

She sat down in her chair that was in front of her desk. She logged into her computer and went into her emails. She pulled her flash drive from one her desk drawers and plugged it into the computer. She clicked on the email that Joe had sent her. "Whoa." She wasn't expecting so many pictures. She saved them all on the flash drive. Now, she was planning to go through them.

She pushed up glasses and clicked on the first picture. She scanned through the basic information of the process of how the project works. She was more anxious on who the test subject was when the project was first used. She looked at the picture and saw who it was. Selena leaned back into her chair.

She got up from her chair and went downstairs but after she logged out of everything and unplugging the flash drive. She walked up to her dad who was sitting in the living room watching the news. "Dad, I have a question for you."

Clark turned his attention away from the television and looked at his daughter. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Project Prometheus. Did you know that it's going to be up and running soon?" She asked her father.

Clark quickly sat up in his seat. "How do you know about it?"

"Joe." She answered.

"You know that I don't trust him."

"But I do, with my life. I'm done trying to prove that to you." She said to her father. "Anyways, he sent me a file on the first test subject."

"Really, who was it?"

"Did you know a Lana Lang?" He father froze for a split second before regaining his composure. "I do."

"Y-You do?" Clark was showing subtle hints that he was nervous but only Selena could catch on. "How?"

"She's my chemistry teacher at school, weird huh?"

"Yeah." Her father was chuckling nervously. Normally he would have kept his cool but when it came to his daughter, it's gone. Nothing could get past her.

"There was something that I learned from her today."

"What was that?" He brushed his hair with his hand.

"Oh you know, nothing big. Just that she's my mother." She sat down next to her dad on the couch. "How come you never told me her name?"

"You would've gone looking for her." Her father replied. "She did not want you to enter the life that she had been living. Not that it was dangerous for you, she did not want to grow up in the kind of environment that she was living in. Her life dealt with revenge, she didn't not want you in that life. She did want you, just not at that time of her life." He got up from the couch and left her in the living room.

She got up from couch and walked out of the house. She told Demi that she was going to hang out with the girl when she was done with Joe's stuff. She walked to the house next door and knocked. She put her hands in her pockets as she waited for someone to answer the door. She heard someone turn the knob and open the door.

"Hey Selena, that was quick." Demi greeted her.

Selena smiled, "Well, I'm a fast reader. Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah." Demi step aside to let the older girl inside the house. "What did you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter." Selena answered.

"Okay, let's go to my room." Demi grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her towards the stairs but they were stopped by an older woman.

"Demi, who's this?" The woman asked.

"This is my friend, Selena. She just moved in next door." Demi answered

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Halliwell." Selena stuck out her right hand for the woman to shake, which the mother did.

"Nice to meet you too." The mother looked at her daughter. "Make sure you keep your door open."

"I will, Mom." Demi said annoyingly

"Okay, you girls have fun now." The mother walked away leaving the girls alone.

Demi continued to pull the girl up the stairs and lead her to her room, leaving the door open, of course. "What did you want to do? Watch movies or we could talk, but I think we had enough of that, don't you think?"

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"Just this." Demi pulled Selena towards the bed and lay down on their backs. Then the younger girl curled up on Selena's side. The older girl's instinct was to put an arm around Demi. _This is actually very comfortable. I hope we do this more often. _The younger girl thought.

Selena smiled because she heard what Demi said in her mind. She too hoped that this would happen more often. The older didn't really like silence all too much, so she decided to strike up a conversation. "So I told my dad that I found my mom."

Demi looked up at the girl from where she was lying. "How did he take it?"

"Quite well, actually." Selena lay on her side so that she was facing the younger girl. Demi did the same. "So is there something I should know about?"

"What do you mean?" Demi asked confusingly.

"There has to be a reason why your mom told you to leave the door open." Selena said with a smile on her face.

Demi blushed and looked down a little so that the older girl couldn't see it. "Long story short, Miley and I were experimenting couple of years ago before she had her boyfriend." Demi turned over on her back. "Well, to her it was experimenting but to me it was finding out if that was me."

Selena propped up her head on her hand and continued to look at the girl next her. She was only joking with her at first. "Did you have feelings for Miley?"

"No." Demi answered. She turned her head so that her eyes made contact with the older girl's. "Sorry if it sounded like that. It was that back then I was hoping that wouldn't be me. I wanted to be somewhat normal, but I guess we can't always be normal no matter how hard we want to be."

"That's how felt about it when I found out about myself." She grabbed one of the girl's hands. She liked how she felt when they hold each other's hands. "But do you think we would be here in your bedroom talking to each other if we didn't accept ourselves?" Demi shook her head. "Besides, being normal is totally overrated." Selena lay down on her back, still holding onto the girl's hand. "I kinda like being different." She smiled at girl, who smiled just as big.


	5. Chapter 5

Selena woke up the next morning. She got up from her bed and went to get a change of clothes from her closet. She changed into the clothes the picked out from the night before. Then she walked to her night stand to grab her glasses and put them on. She could see without them but it would help her out in the future.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where the rest of her family was sitting at the dining table eating their breakfast. "How did you sleep?" Her step-mother asked.

"Pretty good actually." Selena replied. She went to sit down at the table and grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl.

"Ready for your second day of school?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, I made the team." Jason answered first.

Selena took the time that she had and reflect the previous day. It probably would have been good if Miley wasn't so fan-girlish and if she didn't meet her mother for the first time. "Um , I'm ready as I'll ever be." The siblings finished their breakfast, grabbed their school bags, and went outside to the truck.

As they were walking towards the truck, Selena saw Demi walking out of her house. Jason followed his sister's line of sight and also saw the girl. He looked back at his sister. "It's only the second day of school and you're already crushing on a girl."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Selena played dumb. She didn't want to admit that she had developed a crush on the girl within a short time.

"Sel, can you really tell me that you don't have it bad for the girl next door?" His sister just smiled sheepishly knowing that she couldn't really hide it from her brother. "See, I knew it!"

Selena grabbed his face with her right hand; his face now resembled a fish. "Shhh! She could hear you." She turned his face in the direction of the girl, who was standing on the porch, talking to her mother

Jason pulled her hand off his face. "You're not exactly subtle, Ms. Blunt." They leaned against the truck. "Chances are that she already knows."

Selena rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, I did make it pretty obvious." She admitted. "But she wasn't exactly being subtle either."

"Well, you weren't exactly being fair being a mind reader and all." He put an arm around her shoulder. "If you need any advice, come let me know."

Selena chuckled and took her brother's arm off of her shoulder. "Yeah right. Last time I listened to you, I almost got a restraining order. So that's never going to happen again, right?" Her brother nodded.

"Hey guys." Demi greeted the siblings. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, just talking." Selena answered. "You ready for school?"

"I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't." Demi said with a smirk on her face and hand on her hip. "Are we going to go or what?"

"Yeah, of course." Selena stood straight up but before she took a step, she heard something coming from her right. She focused her hearing so she could pinpoint the exact area that it was coming from. She heard explosions and curses from a man. She heard another voice that was familiar to her. Then she realized who it was, Demi's mom. She put her hearing back into the general area and looked at the younger girl. "Your mom's in danger." She walked towards to the girl's house.

Demi and Jason followed the girl towards the house. The crashes and explosions were coming clearer to all three of them. Demi moved up front and opened the door. Just from the doorway they could tell that something was going in there. The grandfather clock was broken on the floor. The vase that was sitting on the oval table in front of the staircase was shattered on the floor. They walked in further and looked to their right. Demi noticed that the couches in the living room had burnt spots and in some places, the stuffing was coming out. They heard a crash coming from upstairs and they turned their heads in that direction.

"What is going on in here?" Demi asked, but it was more to herself. She led the way upstairs. They were following the sounds all the way to the attic. They stopped before they entered the room. Things were flying all over the place from the explosions. The group was watching the situation in front of them. There were two men in black throwing fire balls out of their hands and the mother was doing her best to defend herself. They were too powerful to handle on her own.

"Are you going to help her?" Selena whispered to the girl. Before the younger girl could answer, Selena saw a fireball heading towards the mother and she wasn't reacting fast enough. She used her super speed and ran into the fireball thinking it wasn't going to harm her. As soon as the fireball hit her, she fell to the floor and slightly curled up on her left side.

While the two men were distracted from the surprised entranced, Demi took this time quietly sneak up to one of the men and took his dagger that was hanging from his belt. She jammed the dagger in his back. She watched the man being into flames and she pulled out the dagger, watching the man turning into ashes falling on the floor. She did the same to other man before he had time to react. Then she dropped the dagger and ran over to Selena who was still lying on the floor.

"She should be okay, it was just fire." Jason said. "She should have been up by now."

Demi turned over the older girl's body onto her back. The girl's clothes were singed in the area she was hit. The young witch noticed the burnt skin on Selena's stomach. Demi looked up at Jason. "She's not fine." She looked away and looked up. "Wyatt!" She called out.

Jason looked up and tried to see what the girl was seeing. Then before he could ask anybody what was going on, he saw something appear in the room. The object coming in was engulfed in white lights before it dissipated, revealing a man in his early twenties.

There was no need for questions when he saw Selena's body unconscious on the floor. He quickly walked over to her body and knelt down beside her. He held his hands over the wound and they were emitting golden light. Within seconds, the wound was disappearing, leaving the skin flawless but the shirt was still damaged.

Selena took in a big breath as she became conscious. When her vision had become clear to her, she saw Demi and a guy with blond hair. She faced the younger girl, "What happened?" She sat up a little and noticed the big hole in her shirt. "Aw, man. This was my favorite shirt."

"You got hit with a fireball." Demi answered. "It didn't end how you thought you would." She got up from the floor and helped the older girl up too. "You were wounded."

Selena scoffed, "Wounded? Impossible. Fire shouldn't even faze me." She looked down. "But my shirt, that's a different story."

"But it did wound you, Selena. I saw it." Jason said. He walked in further into the room considering that he was still standing out the room when it all happened. He looked at Demi's mother and asked, "Who were those guys?"

"Those were warlocks." Mrs. Halliwell answered. "Very powerful warlocks."

"Why didn't you call me, Mom?" The blond man asked. "I would have been in here in seconds."

"I thought I could handle them on my own." Mrs. Halliwell looked at Selena and Demi. "How did you guys knew that they were here?"

"Uh, Selena said that she heard explosions. We followed her from her truck." Demi answered.

Her mother walked over to the window and opened it. She looked outside to see where the truck was parked. She closed the window and looked back at the girls. "There is no way she could have heard anything from that far unless she knew that this was going to happen."

"Mom, she's not one of them." Demi defended the older girl.

"She's right. I wouldn't be able to heal her if she was evil." Wyatt helped his sister.

"Right, I forgot. I'm sorry." Mrs. Halliwell said but she was still curious as to how the girl heard everything that was going on in the house. "I still want to know how she heard the noises."

"I have super hearing along with other superhuman abilities." Selena said. "Which Jason and I got from our dad."

"So you're a witch too?" The mother asked.

"No, uh, Jason and I are half-alien." She confessed.

"Excuse me, what?" Mrs. Halliwell said in disbelief. "I heard alien. Did I hear right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And here I thought I saw it all. I'm gonna go start cleaning this mess." The mother left the attic and Wyatt followed after her.

Selena looked down at her watch. "We're so going to be late school. We won't make it if we leave now and I need to new shirt."

"You can use of my shirts, come with me." Demi walked out of the attic with Selena while Jason waited downstairs. The girls walked into Demi's bedroom and closed the door. The younger girl walked over to her closet to pick out a shirt for Selena. She pulled out a plain black V-neck shirt and handed it to the older girl. "It should fit you." Selena took off her book bag and the shirt that she was wearing. She took the one that the young witch had offered her. Demi didn't turn around because she was a little too shocked that the half-alien girl took her shirt off in front of her. About the time she was finally going to turn away, the older girl had already the shirt on.

Selena may not look like she noticed that the younger was watching her but she did through her mind. "So how are we going to get to school? Can we use your orbing or do you want to hop on my back and we could run to school?"

"Let's go with running. I wanna see what it's like."

"Okay, let's go then." She picked up her bag from the floor and followed Demi out of the room. They made their way downstairs, where Selena's brother was waiting for them. "Jason." She called him to get his attention. "We're going to run to school. Can you hold my bag? Demi is going to ride on my back."

"Yeah, sure." He took his sister's book bag as they walked outside.

"Okay, get on my back, Demi." Selena squatted down a little bit so that the younger girl could get on her back. After the girl had gotten on her back, she stood up straight. "Hold on as tight as you can, you won't hurt me." The girl did as she was instructed to do. "You ready?" She asked her brother.

"Yep." He answered.

Without any warning, they took off running towards their school. Demi was trying to see her surroundings but seeing how fast that they were going, everything around her was just a blur. As soon she tried to adjust to the new speed, they were already in the school's parking lot. "Whoa, that was fast." She got off the girl's back but held on the girl's arm for a little bit to regain her balance.

"You'll get used to it after a while." Selena told the younger girl.

"You mean that is going to happen more often?" The girl nodded. "I was going to say the same for you if we orbed here." They walked towards the school building and Jason separated from them to head to his class. But before they entered their chemistry classroom, Demi had stopped the girl and asked, "Are you going to be okay? I mean, is it going to be awkward walking in that classroom and know that's your mom?"

"Yes, it's going to awkward but I'm not going to run from my problems." Selena answered. "From what my dad had told me, she had pretty good reason why she wasn't in my life." She walked in front of the doorway. "Come on, let's not be late." She walked into the classroom with the younger girl behind her. She made eye contact with her mother for a brief second before she went to the lab table that she shared with Demi.

They sat down at their table. Selena whispered to the younger girl, "She wants to talk to me after school." She pulled out her chemistry book and her notebook to get ready for the class. The girl just nodded at the statement and proceeded to get her needed supplies for the class.

Demi noticed the older girl was distracting herself through school work and taking a lot of notes in each class even it wasn't even necessary for the class. She knew that Selena didn't want to what to say when the time came. The two were sitting at the lunch table and Demi wanted to know how the older girl was going to approach the situation. "So what are you going to say to Ms. Lang?"

Without taking her eyes off her tray of food she answered. "I have no idea." She looked at the girl. "What would you say to somebody who you just found out is your mother?"

"Good point."

Selena pushed her tray away. "I'm not hungry anymore." The younger girl just looked at her. "I'm too nervous to eat anything." She was lightly tapping her hands on the table until she stopped and looked over to the girl beside her. "You know, I always imagine what it would be like if I were to meet my mother. I think of every ways the situation could go. In my mind, I knew what to say to her but now that I really met her, I'm drawing a blank. I want this to be easy but I know it's not. I don't know what's going to happen after school but I'm willingly to see how it goes."

Before Demi could respond with anything, Miley had sat down at the table across. "Hey guys." She greeted them. Selena was surprised that the girl seemed calmer than she was the day before. "So Selena, did you find out what you need to find out for me?" Selena nodded. "You can tell me what you found out after school when we get together for the school newspaper."

"Okay, but I can't stay long. I have to meet up the chemistry teacher." Selena responded.

"Why do you have to meet up with her?"

"Um," She looked at Demi before looking at the girl in front of her. "I just need help catching up in that class."

"Oh, that's cool." Miley got up from her seat. "Just lemme know what you found out, so you can meet up with Ms. Lang. I can't have you falling behind in your classes or else you can't be in the club."

"Okay." Miley walked away from the table

"What are you going to tell her?" Demi asked.

"Just that you are helping your family." Selena answered. "It's not exactly lying." She looked at the younger girl. "How long have you known Miley?"

"Pretty much my whole life."

"Do you trust her?"

"Of course!"

"Enough to actually tell her about who you truly are?"

Demi turned in her seat so that she fully facing the older girl. "It's not that I don't trust her enough to actually to tell her. It's just that if she knew who I was, there will be the constant questioning and putting her life in danger."

"How would you telling her the truth would put her life in danger."

"Are you forgetting what happened this morning?" Demi asked. "Something similar would happen to her or worse, they could use her as a bargaining chip. I don't want that to happen. It's safer for her to not know. You must understand. You must do the same thing with your friend, Joe."

"I understand what you are getting at and I respect that but I don't do the same with Joe. He knows about me. It's a risk for him to know, a big risk but I still choose to tell him because I trust him with my life."

"Why is it a big risk?"

Selena scooted closer to the girl. "Are you familiar with the Luthors?" The younger nodded. "Well, Joe is Joseph Luthor. Him knowing my secret is a really big thing. It's bad enough that his father knows but Mr. Luthor can't prove it. As long as Joe doesn't say anything, my family and I are safe."

_Around the same time in a mansion just outside of Metropolis…_

_Joe was walking from his bedroom to go see his father to ask more questions about the project but he stopped just outside the door when he heard other voices. He took a few steps back before turning around and heading back to his room._

_He went to the book shelf that he had in his room. He took a book off the shelf and opened it. He had built a screen in it that look over the study room. He used his fingers to zoom in on the men that were talking with his father. He wasn't getting much because he was only getting their profile, so he switches over to another camera that he had in that room. He finally got to see what the men look like._

_These men were dressed in black and had neatly combed hair. Joe saw something interesting that the men have attached to their belt. He zoomed in on one of their belts to get a closer look. He saw a dagger. He was wondering what these men want. He closed the book and placed it back on the shelf._

_He went over to sit at his desk and tapped rhythmically on the edge of the desk. A long rectangular opening had appeared on the desk and a computer had come out from the opening. He tapped a few buttons on the screen to get what he was getting in the book but this time he turned on the sound. "We were going to guard your project so that our boss sees that it goes through." One of the men said to Joe's father. He quickly took a close-up picture of that man and sends it to his phone. He turned off the computer and it went back into the opening, then that closed too._

_He grabbed his phone and sends the picture to that one person who needed to see it._

Back in San Francisco…

The two girls were walking to their next class together, history. They pretty much sit next to each in every class that they have with each other. As soon as Selena sat down, she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She would have taken it out but she didn't want to risk getting caught in class. She was going to make sure that she checks it after school.

**~…~**

Selena dropped the younger girl off to her cooking club. Then she went to the computer lab to meet up with Miley before she went to go see her mother.

Miley was waiting at the desk that was in front of the room. "Oh there you are." She greeted the girl. "So what did you find out?"

"That she was telling the truth." Selena answered. "She's been kinda helping out her mother with the restaurant."

"Well, I guess I was worried for nothing." She leaned back into the chair. "I guess you can go now but don't forget to show up tomorrow."

"I won't." She walked out of the classroom to head to the chemistry room. She found Ms. Lang sitting at her desk grading paper like she did the day before. She lightly knocked on the open door to get the teacher's attention. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, you can." Ms. Lang answered. "Just pull up a chair." Selena did as she was instructed and waited for the woman to speak. "You must have a lot of questions." She put down the pen that she was using.

"I actually don't know what to say." Selena replied. She felt her phone buzz again her pocket. She pulled it out and just checked who sent it. When she saw the name, she knew exactly what to ask but not at the moment. "I'm just so glad that I finally get to meet you."

"I know, me too. Tell me about yourself."

"I have a step-mother, Lois and a younger brother, Jason. I'm in the school's newspaper with someone who is a little to fan-girlish over my dad. He and Lois are in charge of the _Daily Planet _here. My best friend is someone Dad doesn't trust." She just looked at her mother. "I'm sorry, this is so surreal. I never thought that I would actually get to meet you."

"Me too."

Selena looked down at her phone again and realized that there was no better time to ask her this. She needed to know what her mother knew about this project and how to stop it. Her smile disappeared from her face as she got serious when she asked, "What do you know about Project Prometheus?"


	6. Chapter 6

Her mother looked at her with a blank face. Selena was beginning to get a little impatient with the woman but she didn't want to express that. "How do you know about that?" The woman finally asked.

"I have my sources." Selena answered. "These sources also told me that you were involved in the first running of this project." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Why'd you do it?" Her mother looked down and didn't answer the question. "You know that if you don't answer I could just read your mind and get what I need."

Her mother finally responded, "I told the scientist that he would be helping the greater good. I convinced him that if he helped Lex Luthor that he would be destroying the world." Then she realized what Selena had said before. "But what do you mean by _first_?"

"I found out that Lex is having his team of scientists rebuilding the project, don't know exactly when it's going to start up."

"Then we have to destroy before it does." Ms. Lang suggested.

"We can't just run in and destroy it, we have to plan this."

"We don't have to plan this." Her mother said to her. "We need to get there to destroy it, end of plan. Why do we need to plan this?"

"Because my source is Lex Luthor's son." Ms. Lang was evident of shock of the new information. "That's the same look my dad gave me when I told him that Joe was my best friend. I trust him as should you. I knew him since fifth grade and he hasn't betrayed me once."

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" Selena shook her head. "Do we do anything right now?"

"Not at the moment, we're just gathering information." Her mother nodded as she picked up the pen to continue grading papers. Selena got up from the chair that she was sitting in and walked over to the other side of the desk where her mother sat. Ms. Lang saw her daughter standing next to each her, so she too, got up from her seat to almost eye level with the girl. Without any hesitation, Selena hugged her mother, who hugged her back.

What they didn't know is that someone was watching them outside the classroom. This said person was getting the wrong idea of what was going on in the classroom. The person walked away before Selena walked out of the classroom.

She walked back to the classroom where she dropped off Demi. She waited just outside the door until the girl's club let out. She decided to check her phone and see what Joe had sent her. She looked at the picture closely. The men in the picture look similar to the men that were in Demi's house this morning. _They're working with Lex Luthor? So what happened at Demi's wasn't some random thing. _

Selena closed her phone when she saw the younger girl walk out of the classroom. "How was the cooking club?" The older girl asked.

Demi shrugged her shoulders. "It was okay. Same old, same old." She answered. "How was talking to your mother?"

"It was good. It felt kinda awkward but then it got easy." She told the girl. She did not want to elaborate on what they were talking about in the middle of the school's hallways. She did not know who is lurking around these halls. "Come on, let's go walk home."

"But it's a long walk." Demi whined.

"That's fine. There is something that I need to talk to you about." They walked outside and began their journey home. Selena waited for them to be a good distance from the school. She pulled out her phone and brought up the picture that Joe had sent her earlier. She gave the phone to the girl beside her.

Demi stopped in her tracks to look at the picture. "Where did you get this?" She asked when she looked up at the girl.

"Um, Joe." Demi looked at her questioningly. "It's a long story, which I'll be happy to answer when we get to my house. But tell me, are those the same kind of men that were at your house this morning?" Demi looked back down at the picture and observed it just a little bit more. She looked back up at Selena and nodded. "This is so not good." She got her phone back and put it in her back pocket. "Hop on my back."

"I thought you were never gonna ask." Demi said as she took a hold of the older girl's bag and got on the girl's back. Without any warning, Selena took off and within seconds they were in front of the older girl's house. Demi hopped off the back and handed the girl her bag. Selena led them inside the house and up to her bedroom. "So why did Joe give you that picture. Or how?"

"Remember yesterday when I told you that he had to write a paper on Prometheus?" Demi nodded. "Well, there's no paper but were looking into something called Project Prometheus. Judging from that picture, it seems like Lex Luthor is taking this real seriously this time. He is getting help from them."

"What is Project Prometheus?" Demi asked.

"It's something that Luthor had been working on before we were born. This project is supposed to replicate my superhuman abilities. If he gets those powers, then he is practically unstoppable."

Demi sat down on the bed, thinking of something that could potentially help the situation. Then it hit her. "Not technically. You're unstoppable but look at what happened this morning. A warlock had taken you down with just one blow, maybe there is a weakness. Magic could be that weakness."

"If that's the case, he could have a lot of these warlocks guarding the project and they'll most likely guard him afterwards. We need to destroy this project as quickly and carefully as possible." She looked at the girl. "I'm gonna call Joe and put him on speaker." She pulled out her phone and dialed her friend's phone number. She set it on speaker as she waited for him to answer.

"_Hey, I see that you got my text." Joe said over the phone._

"Yeah, I did. These are very bad people, Joe." Selena told her friend. "Don't get involved with these people, Joe."

"_Why? They don't look that bad."_

"Believe me, they are. My friend Demi and I met similar men in her house earlier today." Selena began. "They're not quite human."

"_What do you mean 'not human'?"_

"They land on the supernatural side of things and very powerful. I told Demi here about the project because we are going to need her help."

"_What kinda help is she offering us?"_

Selena looked at the younger girl, silently asking the girl if she could tell Joe. Demi nodded and the older girl continued. "The supernatural kind. She's a witch, she knows how to kill these things. I'm only warning you because if they could severely injure me, they could definitely kill you."

"_Okay, I get it. I won't go messing with the bad guys."_

"Can your dad wire our calls? I want to know that our conversations are safe."

"_I tweaked my phone so it can't be wired."_

"What about my phone, someone could tap into mine."

_Joe began to laugh over the phone. Selena was confused by this. "I already tweaked your phone a long time ago. You're fine. Do I need to work on Demi's phone since she's in on this now?"_

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Do you want to come to California?"

"_Is that a trick question, Kent?" He chuckled. "I'll get my equipment ready. I'll call when I'm ready." He hung up the phone._

Selena looked up at Demi ."Take us to your house, maybe your mom can somehow help."

"That would be a good idea." She grabbed the girl's shoulder and orbed them into the living of her house. When they got there, Demi noticed that her mother was in the room along with a few older men in white robes. _Elders. _She thought to herself. "Um, what are they doing here?" She asked her mother.

Before the mother could answer, one of the men spoke. "Who is she?"

"She's the girl that saved my life this morning." Mrs. Halliwell answered.

One the elders looked at Demi. "Is this true, Demetria?"

Demi scoffed. "It's Demi, and yes, it's true." She answered. "Now what's going on here?"

"We have been sensing a lot of evil in Kansas, a lot of it. We wanted your mother and your aunts to check it."

"That's Lex Luthor's project." Selena spoke up. The three men in robes looked at her. "He's rebuilding a project and he having warlocks to guard it to make sure it goes through."

"How do you know this young lady?"

"I have an inside source who has been given just about all the details of this project. You guys might not want to believe this but Joseph Luthor has been giving me these details. Joe did not inherit the evil gene like most people thought he did but-"

"We believe you. He did show to be nothing like his father. He can be some be some help to us." They looked at Demi's mother, the one in the middle said, "It seems like you can handle it but if there is any problem, let us know." The three of them orbed out of the house.

Demi's mother turned and looked at her daughter. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

Before Demi could answer, Selena spoke up, "I just barely told her like five minutes ago, don't get mad at her." She walked closer to her friend's mother. "Don't worry about anything. I think we have just about everything under control."

"Selena," Demi called from behind the girl. "If an elder shows up in our living room and tells my mom about the situation, you don't have it under control. This is beyond your control. We can take it from here."

Selena turned around to face the younger girl. She looked at the mother and then back to Demi. "Okay." She stuffed her hands into her jean's pockets and took a couple of steps back. "Fine. I'll just leave you guys to it then."

"Selena" Demi began to say but she was cut off.

"No, you said you guys can take care of it." She walked her way to the door and faced the women. "So, I'm gonna let you guys take care of it. You're definitely saving me time." She opened the door and walked out.

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Demi's mother said. She crossed her arms. "I think you could've handled that better. You're going to sit this one out until you apologize to her."

"Come on, Mom. You saw how easy it was for her to get hurt. I don't want that to happen." Demi tried to reason with her mother.

"That's a load of crap." Her mother replied. "She knows damn well what she is getting herself into or else she wouldn't be involved in the first place. Apparently, this whole thing seems to affect her more, don't know why, but it does." The mother walked away, leaving Demi to herself.

Demi felt guilty since the older girl walked out the door. She knew her mother was right, she was being harsh but in her defense she thought that she was only protecting the girl. Demi took a deep breath and walked out the front door. She wasn't expecting to see the older girl sitting on the steps in front of her house. "Apology accepted." Selena said to the younger girl.

"But h" Demi pointed behind her but then she remembered who she was talking to. "Never mind." She walked up to the girl and took a seat beside her. "I was only looking out for you."

Selena chuckled, "You do have a weird way of showing it." She gently grabbed the younger girl's hand and she felt Demi slightly flinch at the touch. "Demi, I know for some strange reason I am affected by magic just as the next average person. But I know that if we can fight this together as a team, I will be just fine. So don't worry about me as much." Selena was looking into the younger girl's eyes and noticed that Demi looked downward for a second before looking back up in her eyes. The superhuman girl knew what the young witch was looking at. "You know it's too soon for that."

"I know." Demi whispered. "But I can still imagine it." She closed her eyes and just let her mind wander what it would be like. While she was doing this, she didn't know that Selena closed her eyes too.

Selena was looking into Demi's mind and she was seeing what the girl was seeing. "I think it's going to be much better than that." She opened her eyes to see that the younger girl still had her eyes closed. She realized that she needed more than the younger girl's imagination. She leaned closer to the girl. She lightly brushed her lips against Demi's before gently pressing them against the younger girl's lips.

Demi did not hesitate when she kissed back. She pulled back after a few seconds and looked at the older girl. She began to wander how easy it was for her to have such strong feelings for Selena in a small amount of time.

Before Demi could think to verbalize her thoughts, she had gotten her answer. "Maybe our worlds were meant to collide." She was about to speak up again but her phone was ringing. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked who was calling her. It was Joe. She answered the call. "Hey Joe."

"_Hey, I'm ready. I'm in the apartment inside the _Talon_, so just come through the window." Joe said._

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." She hung and looked at the younger girl. "That was Joe, he's ready." She stood up from the step and Demi did the same. "I'm gonna go get him real quick." She looked around at her surroundings. "Do you think anybody is watching?"

Demi closed her eyes and tried to sense if people were watching or not. Then she opened her eyes and looked at the girl. "Nope, you're good."

"Okay. You'll probably want to take a few steps back." Demi did as she was instructed and made sure that there was enough distance between the two. Selena pushed herself off and flew with great speed.

In less than five minutes, Selena found herself hovering outside the window of the apartment. She knocked on the window to get the boy's attention. Joe went over to open the window and let the girl in. "That was fast."

"I did tell you that I was coming in a few minutes." Selena said to her best friend. "You got everything you need?"

Joe picked up his bag and put in it on. "Yep, can we go? I want to see what this Demi looks like." He hopped onto the girl's back. "Is she pretty?" Selena smiled and shook her head before she took off once again.

Then she was back on Demi's front porch. She let Joe off her back. They walked up to the front door and Selena knocked. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing Demi on the other side. Joe found himself in a trance and just stared at the younger girl. Selena nudged him. "H-Hi, I'm Joe." He stuck his hand out to shake which Demi did.

As she pulled back, she asked, "You guys want to come in?"

"Yes!" Joe blurted out. The two girls looked at him weirdly. Selena and her friend walked into the house. "Where do you want to set up?"

"We could go to the attic." She led the way upstairs and to the attic. "There's a table you could use and set up." Joe walked over to the table and placed his on it. He opened and took out the equipment he needed. Demi whispered to the older girl, "What's up with him?"

Selena whispered back, "I'm pretty sure that he likes you." Demi nodded at the statement. "Don't worry, he's harmless."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I took forever to get this out. I had a lot on my mind that was causing a writer's block. Since its summer vacation for me, I'm gonna try to update as frequently as I can. So for those who had been waiting for an update, here you go **

"It's true." Joe intervenes. "It took me about a month to actually get a full sentence out when I first met Selena."

"You're talking to me and you just said a full sentence." Demi said to him.

"Hey, that was fifth grade, I have improved since then." He pulled up a chair that he saw available and sat down. He took off his glasses and he put on another pair that had magnifying glass in front of the lenses and a small bright light. "Can I see your phone?"

"Oh, yeah." Demi pulled her phone out of her back pocket and handed it to the boy.

"An iPhone, it's going to take longer than I thought it was." He stated.

"Why?"

"iPhones or any smartphone are a little bit more complicated than any regular phone, but it doesn't mean I can't do it." He began to carefully take apart the phone without damaging anything.

"How is he still in high school?" Demi asked the older girl.

"He doesn't want his father to know how smart he is. So he pretends that he's just an average high school student." Selena answered. "He thinks if he shows his father how smart he was, that his father would take advantage of him."

Then out of the blue, the doorbell went off. "Hey, I'm going to go get that, I'll be right back." Demi walked out of the attic and walked downstairs to the front door. She opened it to find her best friend on the front porch. "Miley, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a friend stop by and say hi?" Miley asked.

Demi crossed her arms, "Not without a good reason."

"That depends." Miley began and Demi gave a look to continue. "I was walking in the hallways of the school."

_Selena got tired of just standing there, so she decided to take a look around the attic. The big green book on the podium was definitely grabbing her attention. She immediately walked over to it. She opened and flipped through the pages._

"_Should you be touching that?" Joe asked._

"_What can I do? It's not like anything would happen if I recite any of these spells."_

"Then I stopped in front of Ms. Lang's room and I found Selena in there talking to her." Miley said.

"Why would that seem so unusual that you had to come here and tell me this?" Demi asked.

_Selena stopped on a page that had caught her attention at the _Objection spell. _She figure no harm could come of this, so why not cast the spell. She took a deep breath a recited the spell in front of her. "__Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene, to be unseen." Nothing happened after the first second, so she figured that of course it didn't work. Until she saw small golden lights surround her body._

"I think that maybe she has been going to see Ms. Lang to do more than just _catching up._" Miley said to her best friend.

"Selena would never do that." Demi stated.

"How would you know? You barely knew her for two days."

"I'm just saying be careful what you assume, Miley. I promise you that there is nothing going on between the two."

Miley scoffed, "You don't have to lie to protect her, Dem. By tomorrow, everybody's going to know what's going on."

"Miley, you're making a big mistake."

"_I just made a mistake." Selena stated._

"_What are you talking about?" Joe looked up from what he was doing to look at his friend. He flinched when he saw Selena. "Whoa." He gently set down the phone and took off the glasses that he was wearing to get a good look at the girl. She was wearing a short red skirt with a yellow belt, a blue shirt that was cut short so he could see her abs and it had a big red 'S' in the middle of the shirt, red boots that went up to her knees, and a red cape. Then he made another observation. "Your hair is longer."_

"_What?" She walked up to the full body mirror that was in the attic and saw that her hair went pass her shoulders. "Oh my god. Demi is going to flip when she sees me."_

"I don't think I am. See ya at school tomorrow." Miley walked off and Demi had closed the front door.

The younger girl made her way back to the attic not expecting what she would find when she entered the room. Her body froze in the doorway when she took in what she saw in front of her. "What. The. Hell?"

"I told her not to be touching the book." Joe said as he was still working on the phone.

"Shut up, Joe!" Selena said. "Demi, I didn't mean to. I mean, I didn't think anything would happen if I read a spell out of the book."

"You're a witch?" Demi asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Can you help me?" Selena pleaded.

"How could you not tell me that you're a witch?"

"Because I didn't know!"

Demi shook her head and walked up the podium where the book was. She saw the spell that the older girl used. "It's an easy fix." She tried to keep eyes focused on the spell book in front of her but she kept finding herself sneaking peeks at the older girl next to her. She saw how the girl looked beautiful without the glasses. She noticed how toned Selena's abs were.

These little peeks didn't go unnoticed by Selena. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You like what you see, Halliwell?"

"Oooh, she using the last name. She must really like you." Joe said as he was still concentrating on the younger girl's phone. "You know she just gonna stare you down until you answer her." He said when he noticed that his best friend staring down Demi.

Demi looked at the older girl, who now raised her eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "Y-Yes." Demi managed to get out but she knew that the girl already knew her answer. Selena wanted her to say it out loud. She quickly turned her attention back to the book in front of her. "Before I say this spell, what were you thinking when you said it?"

"Just what I would look like if I decided to be a superhero." Selena looked into the mirror to look at herself once again. "It looks whole lot better than what I imagined it would be. I'm beginning to think I'm in over my head."

"Why do you think that?"

"I just found out that I'm not only watching out for human bad guys, but the supernatural kind also. I don't think I'm ready for that. If they could hurt me once, they could do it again and you or your brother wouldn't be there to save me."

"Maybe if I could get my dad to help you train these powers, you wouldn't have to rely so much on me."

"Would he be willing to do that?" Demi nodded her head. Selena let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good. I need talk to my mom tomorrow."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a good idea." She closed the spell book, already knowing what spell she would use.

"How come?" Selena was curious on why the younger girl thought it would be a bad idea,

"That was Miley at the door. She saw you and Ms. Lang talking in the classroom." Demi looked the girl in the eye. "She thinks that there is something going on between the two of you."

"What do y-" Selena began to say but then she realized what the girl meant. "Oh no." She brought her hands up to her face. "Like I don't have enough problems as it is." She removed her hands from her face. "What is she going to do?"

"She's a school journalist, what do you think she's going to do? The whole school is going to see the paper the first thing when they walk into school. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen to me, I'm sorry."

Selena groaned. "For somebody who claims to be a big fan of my dad, she doesn't really care if she embarrasses his daughter."

"Not if it's true, which it isn't. You can embarrass her by telling her the truth. I told her not assume anything especially when doesn't have enough evidence."

"I am so quitting the school newspaper." Selena walked until she was standing beside the younger girl. "So how are you going to fix this?"

"I just have to repeat the same spell but while at the same time I would have to picture you in your regular clothes." Demi answered.

"That simple?"

"That simple." So Demi did what she told the girl that she was going to do. Within seconds the older girl was back into her regular clothes.

"Glad that's fixed, thanks." Selena said as she was smoothing out her clothes. She walked towards the table that Joe was working at. "How's it going over here?"

"Smoothly so far but it's going to take some time." Joe answered without taking his eyes off the phone. Selena looked over her best friend's shoulder for a minute or two to see what he was doing but walked back to the younger girl when she couldn't understand what Joe was doing anymore.

"So how are you going to handle the rumor?" Demi asked the older girl.

"Just by telling the truth." Selena answered. "Miley needs some major work if she wants to be a journalist because she is doing a poor job of being one." Demi nodded and looked off into nowhere. Selena was about to walk away until something stopped her. She groaned and turned back to the younger girl. "Could you at least wait until I was out of mind reading range before you fanaticize me in a superhero costume?"

Demi blushed, "Sorry." She turned to look at the older girl. "But you did you look pretty hot in that costume."

**~…~**

The two girls were in a building after Selena dropped of Joe back in Kansas. "So what are we doing here again?" Selena asked. She looked around the room "And where are we exactly?"

"Magic school." Demi answered. "We're here so my dad can help you train your powers."

"I already know how to use my powers." Selena said as she crossed her arms.

"Not the powers that I was talking about."

Selena sighed with annoyance as she plopped herself into the nearest couch. "Where is he?"

Demi walked over to the older girl. "You are so impatient." She sat down next to the girl. "He's in a meeting with some parents." The older girl leaned her head back against the couch.

"Sorry for keeping you two waiting." A middle-aged man appeared in front of the two girls. He had brown hair with touch of gray, showing experience. He looked over to the raven-haired girl. "Hi, I'm Leo, Demi's father." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Selena." She shook his hand. She released his hand as she got up from the chair. "Demi told me you're great teacher."

"I didn't become the headmaster for nothing." He smiled. "So tell me about your abilities." He folded his hands behind his back, waiting for her to answer.

"I can tell you about superhuman abilities." Selena answered. "But I don't know anything about my witch abilities. I just found out about them when I casted a spell."

"Demi told me you are a telepath, that's typically a witch power."

"It's not a witch power, my dad barely developed that ability and he's not even a witch. Hell, he's not really human."

Leo opened his mouth to speak but Demi spoken up first. "Do you think it's possible that the witch in her helped her become a telepath sooner than she was supposed to?"

"Quite possibly." Leo answered. "What do you mean that your father isn't even human?"

"He was born on a different planet. He's practically the only living survivor after it was destroyed." Selena answered.

Leo nodded and continued. "Telepaths are just bit more powerful than you think. They can do more than just read minds. If they are trained well enough, they can channel any other powers, good or bad." He waved over to Demi, telling her to stand beside the girl. "We're gonna try something easy. Selena, close your eyes and take a deep breath." The girl did as she was instructed to do. "Feel the energy that is radiation off of Demi. Once you feel like you have enough, think of a location and let it take you."

"Don't worry, I'll follow." Demi said as she grabbed the older girl's hand.

Selena was feeling the energy like she was told. She had a place pictured in her mind and she let it take her along with Demi. She felt herself orbed out of magic school. When she orbed in the Halliwell Manor, they appeared in mid-air before landing on the floor. The younger girl groaned while Selena sat herself up. "I did it!"

"Now we just have to work on your landing." Demi said as she was still lying on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" A female voice said. The two girls looked in the living room where the voice was coming from. It was Demi's mom but she looked much younger. They got up from the floor.

Selena was about to answer but Demi stopped her and whispered. "Don't say anything." The older girl nodded. Demi looked at the younger version of her mother. "What year is it?"

Piper looked at them suspiciously. "2004." She answered.

"Great. Just great."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey look, a new chapter! Yay! Sorry for the delay, I've been kinda busy. I also wanted to this chapter just right. For you guys who have watched **_**Charmed, **_**this chapter takes place in the season 6 finale with some altercations that I made to it. Lemme know what you guys think.**

Selena was still in awe of what she had done to realize what was going on. "I still can't believe I did it." She turned to Demi. "I did it!" Demi conjured up a low-voltage energy ball and threw it at the older girl's shoulder. Selena jumped. "Ow! What was that for?"

"If I slapped you in the back of your head, I would've broken my hand." Demi answered. "Do you even realize where we are?"

"In your house." The older girl said as if it was obvious. "Did you hit your head when we landed?" She began to examine the girl's head.

Demi swatted the girl's hands away. "I did not hit my head. Do you notice anything different?"

Selena looked around the room and stopped when she saw the younger version of Piper. She tilted her to the side. "Nah, I don't see anything different."

"Seriously?" The younger girl said, clearly frustrated. "She is super pregnant. How can you not see that?"

Selena looked more closely. "Oh yeah, now I do." She walked up closer to Piper. "She does look a lot younger." The pregnant woman looked offended after that statement.

"Duh, we're in 2004 not 2025!" Demi exclaimed. "You accidently time-traveled us when you orbed us here. We can do some serious damage if we stay here." She groaned in frustration. Then she looked back at the other two. "Mo-…Piper, is there any way you can send us back to our own time?"

Piper eyed the younger suspiciously. "How do you know my name?"

Demi became slightly nervous but not to risk anything, she had to be vague. "Uh, we kinda know each other in the future."

"Hey Mom." A male voice entered the room. "I'm gonna go to magic sch-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the two girls. "Demi, what are you doing here?"

"You know her, Chris?" Piper asked.

"Uh, yeah." Chris answered.

"Should we tell them or no?" Demi asked Chris. "Selena and I really need to get back in our own time. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't trust us."

He sighed heavily. "I don't see why not." He walked closer to Piper. "Mom, this is Demi, my little sister and your daughter."

Piper looked at the girl and hesitantly walked closer to her future alleged daughter. "She does have my eyes and Leo's wavy hair. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." Demi answered. "I'm a junior at Baker High."

"The same high school as me?" Demi nodded. "Do you have problems with bullies like me? Tell me now so I can prepare when the time comes." She could see that her mother was already protective when technically she wasn't born yet.

"No, Mom. I don't have any problems. I have plenty of friends, mostly in the culinary club." Demi said hopefully to gain her mother's trust. She saw her mother's eyes light up.

"You are definitely my daughter." Piper smiled. "I can't believe I finally get a daughter." She pulled Demi into a hug. She gently pulled back and looked at the other girl. "So who is this?"

"That's Selena. We've only known each other for a few days but don't worry, she's pretty magical herself." Demi said to reassure her mother.

"So how did you two get here? I mean in this time period." Piper asked.

"Well, we were-" Demi was interrupted by an older man's voice.

"Chris , are you here? Your father and I are waiting for you at magic school to see if that potion works." A gray-haired man entered the room. He was wearing a dress shirt and pants. He was also wearing a black robe. "Who are these two?" He asked curiously.

"Gideon, this is Demi and Selena, they're-" Chris was saying before he was interrupted.

"We're friends of the family. We're witches, new to it, so we're still being trained." Selena answered. She was sensing that something was off about him.

It had seemed that Gideon had bought it. "Very well then." He turned to Chris. "So are you ready Chris?"

"Yeah." Chris answered.

"Can I join? I want to see how this works." Selena asked. She made herself appear excited, but in reality she actually was.

"I don't see why not, come along." Gideon replied. Selena and Chris followed the man to magic school, leaving Piper and Demi alone. The younger girl sat down on the couch and Piper followed.

"So why did your friend say that?" Piper asked.

"Maybe she sensed something about him, she's a telepath. I think she heard something that was a bit off." Demi explained to her mother.

**~…~**

Selena followed the two men into the great hall of the school. She saw what it looked like a younger version of Leo waiting for them. He was wearing a simple short sleeved buttoned up shirt along with khaki pants. She looked at the wall and noticed a symbol that was the same that she saw on the spell book in Demi's attic.

Leo looked at the girl and was about to ask who she was but Chris gave him a look to tell him not to. "Well, I'll leave you to it." Gideon said as he left the room. Selena's eyes followed him until he left the room but her mind continued to follow him.

She followed his mind toward the sign on the wall. So she walked towards the symbol on the wall. "You shouldn't stand next to it." Leo said to her.

"But I want to see what happens when it hits the wall." Selena replied. She switched to her x-ray and she saw someone standing next to her. She was pretty sure it was that Gideon guy. She turned her head to watch Leo throw the potion to wall. When the vial was only about three feet from the wall, everything went slow. Selena was using her super speed. She looked to the side and noticed that Gideon was reaching out to stop the potion from hitting the wall.

In one swift move, she grabbed the vial and pinned Gideon against the wall. Everything went back to normal speed. Selena heard the man groaned in her grasp. "Show yourself." She heard him refusing in his mind. "There's something you should probably know, I'm a telepath. If you don't show yourself, I'll do it for you."

"Selena, what are you doing?" Chris asked. "Why did you stop the potion from hitting the wall?"

"If I didn't, he would've." She replied.

"Who are you talking about?"

"That guy who brought us here, I think." She made sure she had a good grip on the guy before going back to normal vision. She turned around, still holding to the man. It would appear that she was holding onto nothing. "He has the ability to be invisible, is that common?" She asked Leo.

"It's common for the Elders to have that ability." Leo answered.

"Then I would say the guy I'm holding here is Gideon." She sat him down on a nearby chair. "Could you make him visible again?" She asked Leo held the man down by his shoulders.

"Yeah." Leo replied and he walked forward. He waved his hand over the invisible person. Within seconds the man had reappeared. The look on Leo's face was a mix of shock and anger. "I don't understand."

"I don't either. I don't know what's going on here. What was he trying to prevent from stopping the potion from hitting the wall?" She clearly doesn't know what the situation that she and Demi time-traveled into.

"I know what he trying to do." Leo said. "Of all the people that I thought was going to get to Wyatt, I never thought it was going to the person that trusted the most."

"He is going to be evil, why don't you understand? I have to stop him." Gideon was trying to get Leo to understand.

"He's only one. I'm sure that if this girl here didn't stop you, I think you were the one that was going to drive Wyatt to be evil." Leo said as he getting closer to his once trusted mentor.

Selena was going into the elder's mind again. In his mind she was seeing a face that was giving her the heebee jeebies. She knew what she had to do next. She looked up to Leo and Chris. "I'm sure there is rational way to deal with this, please use that way. Revenge is not best way to deal with it. I'm gonna go take care of something." Selena concentrated really, using what future Leo taught her but without going into a different time period.

She orbed herself into place that looks like cave that had an orange glow to it. She saw the person that she was looking for. He was wearing all black and had white hair. If she had to guess, she would say that this guy was a demon. "Ah, what do we have here?" Selena kept silent and stood in her place. "What is a whitelighter such as yourself doing down here?"

"I'm not a whitelighter." Selena replied.

The demon walked closer to her and sniffed the air around her. "A witch." He said seriously. He waved the back of his hand in front of her face. He looked into his hand and he looked disappointed. "A witch with no fear?" He looked kinda scared as he looked back at Selena.

"A witch with superhuman abilities." She corrected him. Just as she said that another demon had entered. "I guess your days are over." She concentrated on the new demon's powers and a ball of fire had appeared in the palm of her hand. "Whoa, that's really cool." She threw the ball of fire at the white haired demon. His whole body went into flames and was screaming in pain before combusting.

The other demon looked scared at Selena. He had no idea how she did that but he wasn't going to stay to find out. Selena wasn't planning to kill him because he was her only way out of this cave-like place. She concentrated on him again and she transported herself out of the place.

**~…~**

Demi and Piper were still sitting on the couch, talking. The young girl did her best not reveal too much of the future to her mother. "Are we well off? I mean, we're not struggling?" Piper asked her future daughter.

"No, we're not struggling." Demi answered.

Just as that was said, they saw a huge flame appear in the living room. They assumed it was a demon. Selena didn't even have time to react when she entered the room, she was blasted away. She flew backwards into the next room and landed on the coffee table.

"Ow." Selena groaned from the floor.

"Oh my god." Demi exclaimed as she ran and knelt beside the older girl on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Selena asked angrily. "Look at my shoulder. It practically has a hole in it."

Demi looked at the wound on the girl's shoulder. It did look bad but not fatal. "How is she?" Piper asked as she walked to the two girls. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I thought you were a demon."

"I really hate magic." Selena said as she used her hand from her arm to put pressure on the wound. "It would really be good if someone got a towel or something absorbent will do. I don't think my hand it going to cut it."

"Oh yeah." Demi said. "Towel." She said as she held her hands out as a towel orbed into her hands. She placed it on the wound and put some pressure on it. Since that was handled, Demi decided to ask, "Were there demons at the school?"

Before Selena could answer, Piper spoke. "That's impossible, demons can't get into that school. Besides, where did you get that demonic power anyway?"

Demi didn't the older girl time to answer, "She has telepathic powers, and she probably channeled a demon's power. She's half witch, but she's not a demon."

"You know guys, I may be wounded but I can still answer for myself." Selena said, she was a little irritated at the moment. "Gideon turned out to be your bad guy, for what I don't know. He was working with someone who I never got the name of. I killed him because he was demon. I used another demon's powers to get out of that cave-like place."

"I think she means the underworld." Demi said.

"So where are Leo and Chris?" Piper asked the older girl.

"They were will still at magic school last time I checked." Selena answered. "They're dealing with the whole Gideon thing." She looked at Demi. "Is there any way that you could prop me up against the couch, it's a little uncomfortable lying down like this."

"Yeah, but you got to help me here." Demi told the older girl. "I'm not the strongest girl in the world." Selena nodded and use her good arm to push herself up, Demi also helped in the process. The younger girl moved to the other side of Selena, to her girl's good arm. She grabbed the arm and with a little help from Selena, they got the girl to sit against the couch. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah, just a little." Selena replied. She leaned her head against the couch. "I really want to go back to our time. This time is a little stressful."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Everything's been crazy around here when we're trying to send Chris back in his own time." Piper said.

White orbs had begun to appear in the room. There were enough to show that two whitelighters were entering the room. The two forms had appeared to be Leo and Chris. "What happened here?" Leo asked. Then he saw Demi beside the other girl that he met earlier. "Who is she?"

Demi didn't want to answer, she wasn't sure that Piper or Chris wanted him to know. She was going to let them decide. Piper looked at the girl and looked back at her husband. "Leo, this is Demi. She's our daughter from the future."

"What?" Leo sounded surprise. "We finally get to have our daughter." He smiled. Piper walked to stand right next to him. "She's beautiful." He said to his wife. They watch their daughter grabbed Selena's s hand laced their finger together. "That's unexpected."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked confusingly. She didn't know what Leo was getting at.

He looked at his wife. "You don't see it?" Piper shook her head. "That's how I look at you every day."

Piper took a really good look at her daughter and saw what her husband was talking about. "We'll deal with that when the time comes. I'm not ready for this now." Leo looked at her and smiled. "Oh, I think you should heal Selena. I kinda blasted her when she used a demonic power to get herself back here."

"Yeah." Leo walked towards the two girls and knelt down. "You can remove the towel." He told Demi and she did what she was told. He held out one of his hands to hover the wound on Selena's shoulder. His hand glowed a golden light, within seconds her wound was healed and looked like it never happened.

"Can we go home now?" Selena whined. Demi laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, you can go home now." Piper said to the girls.

**~…~**

They stepped through a portal that led them back to their own time. They back at magic school, where they started. Leo was still standing in the same spot that they left him in. "It's so good to be back in our time." Selena said.

"Where did you did you two go?" Leo asked with a knowing smile.

"Um, nowhere." Demi answered. She smiled sheepishly, hoping her father wouldn't question any further.

"Uh huh." He replied, he knew better. "But let's not tell your mother."

"Oh, I have a feeling that she already knows." Demi looked at Selena. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Selena replied. "But just so you know, I'm just gonna let you handle all the magic stuff until I get the hang of this. I'm just gonna get myself hurt."

"Looks likes someone isn't as powerful as they think."

"Yeah, yeah." She looked around. "Is there a non-magical way to get out of here?"

"Nope, we got to orb out of here." Selena sighed dejected and grabbed the girl's hand.

"I'm glad that this is over."

"Just wait until tomorrow." Selena looked at her confusingly. "Miley, remember?"

Selena groaned in a whining manner. "I hate my life so much right now." Demi hugged her in a comforting way as she orbed them out of the school.

**Reviews = Motivation**

**Motivation = More chapters**

**Come on, it'll only take a minute or two.**


	9. Chapter 9

Selena never felt so uncomfortable when she walked into the school the next day. She had never walked into a hallway that had been so quiet. All eyes were on her. She also heard some whispering. She sucked it up and walked through the hallway. Demi was running late to school and told the older girl to go on without her.

She wished she had the younger girl was beside her, somebody to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. She's gonna go head to head with Lex Luthor, she could handle this, right? One thing on her mind, she needed to take care of this before it gets worse.

Selena was walking to the computer lab where the journalist club meets up. She found the person that she needed to talk to. "Miley, I need to talk to you." The brunette looked up from the computer. She had a smug look on her face. That automatically pissed off Selena. "What are you playing at?"

"I just thought the school needed to know the truth." Miley smiled, but in a way she felt like she accomplished something big. "How long did you think it was going to last?" She grabbed a near-by notepad and pencil.

Selena walked over to Miley, took the objects out of the girl's hand, and slammed it on the desk, watching her strength though. "You know nothing of the truth, you amateur!" Miley looked offended at the amateur part. "Didn't think to get more proof or ask any questions? You just can't assume something without getting any substantial evidence."

Miley stood up from her seat to come eye to eye with Selena. "It doesn't matter, these people will believe anything I put in that paper."

Selena was growing more frustrated with the girl in front of her. She took a deep breath and pushed up her glasses. "You had no idea what you had done." She said in a calmer tone. "Trust me, it isn't what you think it is."

"Then tell me exactly what it was." Miley crossed her arms.

"Ms. Lang is my mother. What you saw was a mother hugging her daughter."

"I don't know if I should believe you or not. To make sure that you are telling the truth, bring your dad here."

"No!" Selena exclaimed. "I can't do that. They haven't seen each other since before my mother even knew she was pregnant with me. You don't know what kind of emotional damage that would do to them. I would rather have the school talking behind my back than have my parents go through that."

"You're serious, are you?" Miley questioned as she let her arms fall to her side. Selena nodded. The brunette sat back down, taking note of the seriousness of the situation. She knew then she made a mistake.

"So what you do now is on you." Selena said as she walked out of the computer lab. When she stepped back into the hallway, she felt all their eyes staring at her. She wondered if that's how it would be if her abilities were exposed. When she walked through the hallways she finally spotted Demi and decided to go the girl. "Hey Demi."

"Hey Sel, how are you holding up?" Demi asked. She noticed the worry look on the older girl's face.

"I'm trying but it's hard with all these people talking. I just spoke to Miley. I hope she can reverse of all this." She looked at all the people staring at her and then back to the younger girl. "I've only been here less than ten minutes and it's already getting to me."

"Don't let it, you know the truth, does that matter to you?" Demi grabs the girl's hand. "They are going to learn the truth as soon Miley prints out another article."

Selena took deep breath and looked down. "She's such an amateur. I don't know how she became the chief editor of the journalist club."

"From I know about Miley, she didn't exactly use her talent to get to the top."

Selena looked up to the younger girl. "What do you mean?"

"Miley is such a brownnoser. She charmed her way to the position." Demi opened her locker and began to grab books that she needed. "I've seen some of her original work, a first grader could write a story better than her. The journalist staff knows that, but since she is kinda rich, she pays them not to tell."

Selena leaned against the lockers. "Then I should have nothing to worry about?"

"Right, besides everyone knows that she exaggerates everything. The principle always talks to her to make sure that the information is true to its word before taking any action, smart move I say." Demi closed her locker. "That's probably why Principle Laritate hasn't talked to you yet."

"Thank god. Here I thought I was going to deal with this and the Luthor problem." Selena sighs in relief. "I have to talk to Joe after school to see anything new has come up."

Demi felt a little disappointed that all the older girl does is think about Lex Luthor, sure it was major problem and all, but after the day they kissed, neither of them ever spoken about it. The younger girl wanted to but she always stopped herself, she wasn't sure if it was because she was scared of rejection or she wouldn't be rejected but not be in the top of the girl's priorities. But she decided that now, she should take that risk. "Selena, I want to talk to you about something after you're done talking to Joe."

"Yeah, what about?" Selena asked as they begin walking to their class.

"You'll find out after school." When she said that, she immediately thought about anything that wasn't related to the talk because she didn't want the older girl to read her thoughts. She knew that Selena could probably wonder through her mind but she was going to make sure to make it hard for the girl to do so.

"Okay." Selena said confusingly. She did tried going through Demi's mind but got nothing, at least not yet. She was impressed that Demi covered the tracks in her mind, so she decided it was best that she should wait.

**~…~**

School went by too fast for Demi but she knew she had to have the talk with the older girl. She slowly got up from her desk and walked out of the classroom. The culinary club that she was in wasn't meeting up today, so she met Selena by the girl's locker. "Are you ready to go?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, lemme just get some books for homework." Selena replied as she put the books that she didn't need back in her locker and she closed it. She was still wondering what the girl wanted to talk about. She hardly paid in attention in class because it was bothering her. It kinda has to be something big because she noticed that Demi was nervous when they talked earlier. "Okay, ready. Let's go home." They walked out of the school and to Selena's truck.

They both got into the truck and drove off in silence. The older looked at Demi and noticed that the girl was picking at her nails. Maybe she should postpone the call Joe later that day. It clearly shows that whatever was bothering Demi was more important.

She finally parked in front of her house and she turned to the younger girl. "Do you want to go to my house or yours?"

"We could go to your house." Demi replied. The two girls got out of the truck and walked towards Selena's house. The older girl opened the door for the Demi to walk in first. They both placed their bags right beside the door.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Selena asked.

"I thought you were going to talk to Joe first."

"I was but this seems to be more important right now." Selena gently grabbed the girl's hand and led them to the living room and sat down on the couch. "What has been bothering you?"

Demi looked in her eyes and gave complete access to her mind. She felt like she couldn't get the words out if she tried so decided to let the older girl to read her mind, where all her thoughts were now in the open.

Selena took in everything that the younger girl was throwing at her. She could see it in the girl's eyes that she was scared of the outcome. Selena rested her forehead against the girl's and closed her eyes. "I can understand why you are scared but you are not alone. The reason I didn't want to talk about it is because if I let myself feel for you and then something happen to you while you're off fighting demons or when we're going up against Luthor, it would be hard to for me to deal with it. I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"Selena, I can handle myself. I have been dealing with this my whole life. This is not gonna be any different for me." Demi said as she rested her hand on the girl's cheek. "If anything, you should be worried, you not exactly magic-proof." She heard the older girl lightly laugh. She pulled back to look in the girl's eyes. "We'll protect each other no matter what, okay?" Selena nodded.

Selena leaned in closer to where she was feeling the girl's breath against her lips. She was scared but she shouldn't let that hold her back from what could be the best thing in her life. She gently pressed her lips against the girl's, who wasted no time to press her lips against Selena's. The kiss was slow and full of feeling that both girls were reluctant when they have to pull back to breathe. "Will you be mine, Demi?"

Without answering, Demi placed a small kiss on the girl's lips and mentally spoke. _Yes._


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for this very late update and hope you can forgive me. School did take a lot of my time. I hope I can redeem myself with this chapter. Sorry with the shortness and any possible mistakes.**

The two girls were still sitting on the couch. Selena had her arms wrapped around the younger girl, who snuggled more on her side. Each of the two girls feeling content at the moment. Both taking it in the moment before going off to plan to take down the evil mastermind. They sat in silence, at least Demi did. Selena was reading every small thought that ran through the younger girl's mind.

Then the phone started ringing and Selena realized it was hers. She reached into her back pocket without letting go of Demi. She saw that it was Joe that was calling her, she forgot to call after she made up with the younger girl. She answered, "Hello?"

"_I was getting worried that you didn't call me." Joe replied._

"Sorry, some personal things to take care of and it just slipped my mind."

"_I hope everything's fine."_

"It is." Selena sat up straighter but kept the younger by her side. "I'm been meaning to tell you something since you emailed me those files."

"_Oh yeah, what is it?"Joe sat down on his desk chair in his room._

"The first test subject for Project Promethius is my mother." She sat there patiently waiting for Joe's response. It was a couple more minutes before he spoke up again.

"_So I guess this makes it personal for you, huh?"_

"It sure does and my mom wants to help also. But I think there is so much you can do being a high school chemistry teacher."

"_She's a chemistry teacher? Where at?" Joe was becoming more curious about his best friend's mother. _

"At the school that I'm going to. Joe, we need to stop this. Is there a location or a date of when the project is going to be used?"

"_Yes and yes. I'm sending the coordinates and the date. I already gave everything you need and you know who else is involved. I wish I could help you any further but I can't without exposing myself to my father and blowing this whole operation. I know you're good and I trust Demi is too, so I know you'll succeed. So good luck." Then he hung up._

Selena put her phone on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch. "Is everything okay?" Demi asked the older girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Joe the last bit of information for the project. We need to come up with a plan." With that being said, the older girl's phone went off, signaling that she just received a text message. She reached for her phone and looked at the message. She dropped on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"We have about three days to figure something out." Selena leaned forward and placed her head in her hands. "That means we have to start planning right now."

"Oh." Demi said. Selena caught on her tone, she knew the girl was disappointed.

"Demi, I know we just figured everything out between us but we need to concentrate on this. Once that Lex Luthor is out of the way, we have all the time in world for ourselves. I can promise you that." She was holding onto the younger girl's hands. "I need your help on this and maybe your older brother, he seemed pretty powerful and we need someone who can heal us. I would also need to get my mom too."

Demi knew she had no choice but to comply with Selena plan. "Where can we meet up? It has to be a place no one could expect us to be."

"The Talon." Selena immediately answered. The younger girl looked at her confusingly. "It was this café back in Smallville that had closed down back when I was ten. They had the best hot chocolate that I could remember. My grandmother kept the recipe and makes it for me whenever I go visit her." Selena smiled at the memory. "Anyways, um, its been abandoned for seven years and it is blocked off. They were going to tear it down but it was going to cost too much money."

"Do you think the four of could take them?"

"I know we can." Selena got up from the couch and the other girl did the same. She grabbed her phone off the couch and put it in her back pocket. "We'll go to the Talon first, then we'll call for your brother and my mom." The younger girl nodded. "Let's go outside so we can take off." The two girls walked into the backyard. "Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Selena lightly laughed and turned around so that her back was facing Demi. "Hop on and hold on really tight." Demi did as she was instructed. "Are you scared of heights?" The younger girl shook her head. "Alright, off we go." With a force, she took off into the sky. She was holding on the girl because she was flying at full speed. When they made it to the location, Selena was still hovering because she wanted to get to the open of apartment that was attached to the café. She helped Demi inside before she got inside herself.

"It's really dusty in here." Demi said as she swiped her finger over a table that had accumulated a lot of dust.

"Well, like I said, it's abandoned." She walked further inside, away from the window. "Call for Wyatt while I call my mother." Selena pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's number.

Demi moved away from the older girl. "Wyatt!" She waited for a couple of seconds before her brother appeared right in front of her.

"Demi, are you okay?" Her older brother asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at Selena, who was still on the phone and then looked back at her brother. "We have a situation. I don't know if mom told you already but Lex Luthor is up to no good."

"Yeah, my mom gave me the low down and I told her I would handle it." Wyatt crossed his arms. "Why are you involved in this?"

"Because she," She pointed to the older girl. "Has an inside informant. Plus, her mother was involved with the first running of the project. For her, this is personal."

Her brother nodded as he understood. "So what's the plan, sis?"


	11. Chapter 11

Demi looked over to the girl who just gotten off her phone. "She'll be here at any minute." Selena told the two siblings.

"What's the plan, Sel?" Demi asked. She walked towards the girl with her brother behind her.

"We'll figure something out as soon as my mom gets here." She looks down at her phone. "Which should be any minute now." Not a minute has passed when they finally saw the older woman enter through the open window. "That was fast."

"I guess you a lot more you have to work on." Demi said as Selena playfully glared at her.

Then it became serious again. Lana looked at her daughter. "Do you have the location?" The daughter nodded her head as she opened her phone to show her mother. "Lex Luthor may be an evil genius but he's really stupid at putting the project at the same location."

"Well, let's get this started." Wyatt suggested. He looked over at dusty table, looked at it with disgust, and then waved his hand to make it appear clean again. "Now let's start." The four of them went to sit at the table to discuss their plan.

"So how are we gonna about this?" Lana asked.

"Well, we know that he has some sort of demons helping Luthor to protect this project this time around." Selena stated. "So we know some higher evil being wants this project to go through."

"Then we have to fight them then." Lana replied.

"Mom, it's not that simple. They can hurt us, were not immune to their powers. I got injured by one of them only days ago." Then she pointed to the two siblings. "That's where they come in."

Lana looked at the two siblings and realized who was in front of her. "Demi Halliwell." She turned to her daughter. "How is she and this guy going to help?"

"Demi and her brother are witches and part something else. They are very powerful and could easily take down the demons with our help but our main focus is to get to the project before Luthor puts it to use." Selena leaned back into the chair. "You guys wanna make a trip to the location? To see what were dealing." She pulled out her phone and showed Demi the location of the place. "Can you get us there fast?"

Demi lightly laughed, "Is that even a question?" She grabbed the girl's hand along her brother's.

"Are we going to do some kind séance here?" Lana asked, she was confused of what was going on.

Selena grabbed her mother's hand also. "No, Mom. This is how we're going to get there faster than flying." The mother looked at her confusingly as she some them, along with herself, being engulf in white lights.

As they finally reached the location, Lana was the first one to speak. "Well, I can't say that he has originality." She noticed that it was in the same location as the last time.

"Maybe we should hide." Selena suggested.

"Why?" Demi asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, it is surrounded by same evil guys that were in your attic the other day." Demi looked closely at her surroundings and saw the guys that are dressed in black surrounding the building.

"Oh!" The four of them hid behind the trees and peaked out enough to see what is going on. "Why is there so many surrounding the place if it's not going to up and running in a few days?"

Selena was about to answer as she saw bright lights in the building. She realized that the project was no longer on standby, it's being used right now. "I think we were tricked."

"Joe lied to us?!" Demi exclaimed.

"No, Joe would never do that." Selena defended her close friend.

"Why not? He's a Luthor." Lana cut in.

Selena stood up straight behind the trees and glared at the two girls in front of her. "Regardless whether he's a Luthor or not, he's been helping me, giving me all the details on the project. He wouldn't have done that if he was going to double cross us. It wouldn't make any sense." She put her hands on her hips. "And I can't believe that my mother and girlfriend are second guessing me."

Lana straightened up. "Girlfriend?"

"Mom, I don't have time to explain myself to you." She noticed someone was missing. "Where's Wyatt?" She looked around and then peaked from the side of tree and noticed her girlfriend's older brother walked towards the crowded building. She used her speed to cut in front of him. "What are you doing?!" She whisper-yelled at him.

"You three were busy biting each others' head off, I decided to be proactive." Wyatt replied as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, nothing says being proactive than throwing yourself in a pit full of demons." She turned around and noticed that the said demons were staring at them. "Well, crap, this can't be good." Knowing that she could be injured at any moment, she hid behind Wyatt. "Are you gonna do something?" Just as she said that the other two women joined up right beside her.

"How are going to defeat them?" Lana asked.

"I get the left, you get the right?" Demi asked her brother. Wyatt nodded his head.

"What about us?" Selena as she pointed at herself and her mother.

"Oh, right! You and your mom can take the center." Then she stepped a little closely to the older girl. "If at all possible, use their daggers against them." Lana and Selena nodded their heads. The four took their positions

"Ready?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah." The rest replied in unison.

Selena was the first to take off with her super speed and quickly took a dagger from one of the demons. She stabbed him with it and moved onto the next one. She must have vanquished at least ten demons until she got the sight of Demi being thrown by the fireball that the girl was hit with. "Demi!" Selena ran as fast as she could to the younger girl's limp body.

Wyatt finally caught sight of what just happened. He turned to the remaining demons with pure anger and held out both of his hands in front of him. "Die!" His voice boomed as red light shot out of his hands and vanquished any remaining demons that were left standing. He then ran beside Selena.

"How come you didn't use that power to begin with?" Selena asked.

"It only comes out in moment of extreme anger." Wyatt answered as put his hands just a little bit above his sister's wound as they had a golden glow.

"Why is it taking so long?" She propped up Demi's head on her lap.

"We almost lost her, that's why." His hands continued to glow as the healing was finally taking affect. Finally, the wound was no longer there and Demi woke up gasping for air until her breathing was in order.

Selena pulled her into hug and the younger girl started to gasp for air again. "Can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Selena loosen her grip on the younger girl.

Demi sat up and looked around. "What happen to all the demons?" She noticed that they were the only ones in the field.

"You big brother over here killed them all." Selena answered. Then she looked around and noticed that they were one person short. "Um, where did my mom go?" Before anyone could speak up, they heard a crash. All three heads turned towards the building and they saw someone being thrown out of the building with a great force. The three of them stood up. "We're too late."

**I know the fight scene with the demons was very short but it only meant to be small obstacle of what's to come later.**


End file.
